Angelic Hacking
by FlaminGlory
Summary: I like to let my writing do the talking. Please read and review.


Miranda stared at the computer screen as she watched move from fifty percent to fifty-one percent on the progress bar. This was taking too long, even for her computer, she had built her computer from scratch and she knew that it could download files faster then what it was doing right now. Lighting flashed illuminating the room for a second before plunging it back into darkness, where the only light was from the computer screen itself. Moving a strand of ruby, red hair out of away from her face, she flicked her hazel eyes away from the computer screen to the window and back again. It was going to be another rainy day, which it had been like that all week. She was getting tired of it. She watched as it moved up another percent.

"Oh come on." She hissed out as she threw herself back against the bed, letting her eyes flicked up to another ceiling as it was illuminated by another flash of lightening. This was getting annoying, it should not be taking this long. It made her start to wonder if there was something else going on as well. Moving off the bed, she headed towards the computer screen itself as she sat down in front of the computer. She shifted her black tank top slightly as she crossed her jeaned legs , sticking her socking feet in front under her legs. Her hands threw across the key pad as she searched for anything that might have slowed her system down. Then she spotted it, they had added a little something in with the file to slow down any sort of unauthorized transfers. _Well played_ she thought to herself as she punched a few more keys to shut down that function and she watched as the percentage went up faster. So that all it was, she should have thought about that minutes ago. Miranda chose profession was a hacker, although she wasn't want more people thought that a hacker was. She didn't hack into anything to steal anybodies identity or anything like. She also didn't hack to drop virus just because she could. She hacked to get information pure and simple. Although she had created some virus but she never used them unless she had to.

Except that there was this one time where she accidently sent a virus and took out a lot of computers. Including a few government computers as well, it took them a few weeks to figure out who had done it and she had went to jail. She was the Red Butterfly back then, but now she was the Phoenix and she had promise that she would never create anything that strong to take down anything that. Now she spent her talents on testing security systems for companies and she made very good money at it.

That was the job she was working on now, she had been contacted by a Mr. Gabriel Angel from Angel Corp, to test out a new firewall that they were going to put in. Telling her that she just needed to break through, if she could and steal a file that they had placed in there. He even gave her the file name, so he could make sure that took the right one and nothing else. She promised that she would give him the disk with the file on it, once she was done as proof that she had done her job and that she had no intention of copying the file to sell or look at herself, as she didn't want to look at the files. It could be nothing for all she knew. The file finally completed and she took out the disk, they next step was to deliver at the place he had set up for it.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she flicked her eyes toward it before picking it up, "Yes." She said as she picked up the phone and put it to her ear. She wasn't suppose to getting any visitors today as her friends knew to call her before they came over, to make sure that she was home as she was in and out of the apartment all day. Also she had a tendency to want to get everything cleaned up before they came as well as she wasn't as good of a housekeeper that she would have liked to be.

"There is someone here to see you." Came the voice of the security guard through the receiver, which was code for someone is out here that you didn't invite. She had that set up because of too many bad relationships with friends and boyfriends. She had told the landlord that and he had offered to escort any of the ones that were asking for her that she didn't authorized to be there. Now she could treat this two ways, if it was someone that was supposed to come by today that she had just met, she would tell them to come up and she would meet them or she would leave through the fire escape

"Go ahead and send them up." She told him as she hung up the phone and made her move towards the fire escape. She needed to get out of here before she they made it to the door. Opening the window, she slipped out, being sure she kept her footing on metal stairs as she closed the window back up and moved down the steps. Her feet hitting the ground, the rain soaking her hair, putting her hood up, she moved down the street, unknown to her that she was being watched by a man in an silver Aston Martin car. Although she did notice the car but not the driver as the window were tinted.

James Bond watched his target move down the street, only stopping once to take a look at the car before moving on. He wasn't surprised people usually stopped and looked at a nice car, it was like it was in their nature. He watched her move down the street, his mind flicking back to the meeting he had with M this morning.

As always read and Review


End file.
